


4's and 9's

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2019 Christmas Drop [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Friends to Dating, Korra Has Some Mojo, Mistexting, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: It all started when Korra messed up the 4's and 9's when she was text spamming a friend, trying to not get her ass bitten off. She somehow keeps in contact with this stranger and they eventually grow close to another and even send another flirtatious texts. Who knew texting strangers could lead to a great companionship and possibly more?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: 2019 Christmas Drop [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578727
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	4's and 9's

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Christmas Drop 3 of 7
> 
> Well here’s my longest one shot for this series (I think)! Merry Christmas otherwise happy holidays or just happy Wednesday! Also P.S. sorry if there’s some grammar errors because ur shipper was too lazy to proofread for the nth time again.

It just hit midnight when Korra stuck her landing from hopping over a tall fence. She was dressed in seemingly sketch, all black and dark grey athletic clothing accompanied with a black baseball cap. Carefully speed walking towards the backside of the house, she started mumbling to herself.

"Okay… Bolin said her room was on the third floor…" getting a good luck around the private property, "I just have to cross the field, pass the statue and then over the bridge by the pond and…"

Stopping in place, Korra looks left and right for the nth time again.

"Okay and yuuuup…" popping the "p" while scratching her head, "I'm lost." Letting out a sigh, she adjusts her baseball cap. "Where the hell am I supposed to…" she tenses up when she suddenly heard some loud barks in the distance, "What the-"

There were some large guard dogs running towards her direction. "Oh shit!" Quickly going into an all out sprint, Korra ran across the field while pulling out her phone.

**(00:17) Korra: Hey hey hey! Unlock the fence!**

**(00:17) Korra: Ur guard dogs are after me!**

**(00:17) Korra: Hey come on!! Ahh crap!!**

**(00:18) ???: Huh? I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number.**

**(00:18) Korra: Fuck it I'm gonna hop ur fence!**

**(00:18) ???: Um…**

**(00:18) Korra: Shit that was a close call, why didn't Bo tell me u had guard dogs!**

**(00:18) Korra: Jesus, u two owe me big time! Why didn't u just beg his ass to come here DDDX**

**(00:18) ???: …. I'm sorry but you got the wrong number.**

**(00:19) Korra: Whut?**

Korra double checked the number she inputted in her phone and assumes she goofed up.

**(00:19) Korra: Aw shit sorry! Bo's handwriting isnt the best and I guess I messed up the 4 and 9s.**

**(00:19) Korra: I'm surprised the text actually went thru then hahaha. Well, sorry for the trouble stranger! Hav a good night/morning =)**

**(00:20) ???: No worries, have a good day yourself.**

"Okay never trusting Bo again. Anyways…" Korra quickly switched out the 4's and 9's and texted said number. After some failed attempts and "math," sure enough, she finally got through to a number.

**(00:25) Korra: Opal??**

**(00:25) ???: Hey! You must be Korra?**

**(00:25) Korra: Yes thank god!! Jesus woman why didn't ur boyfriend tell me u had freaking guard dogs!!**

**(00:25) Korra: My ass almost got bitten off! I had to climb ur fence for christ sakes!**

**(00:26) Opal: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! That's my step sister's fault and I did tell him though??? I guess Bolin forgot to mention it, you alright?!**

**(00:26) Korra: Oh I am so gonna kill him… but yes no worries. Just had to hop the fence and u know… run like my life counted on it.**

**(00:26) Opal: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!**

**(00:26) Opal: But where are you now?**

**(00:26) Opal: You need some help finding my room? Bolin doesn't seem like the best at giving directions…**

**(00:26) Opal: I don't know why I didn't just get your number and tell you myself…**

**(00:26) Korra: Aahaha, true true I don't know why either… but yeah tbh I'm pretty lost… let me just call u.**

**(00:26) Opal: Okay~**

...

"Okay, I see the window you're talking about..." Korra says on the phone while taking a good look at the huge tree next to their mansion, "Andddd I see why I'm here instead of Bolin. No way his thick ass could climb this without making any noise or falling."

"Hey his ass is cute though!"

"Mmhm… but you didn't deny it though."

Opal let out a soft chuckle, "Ehhh… as much as I love him he isn't exactly the silent type…"

"Hahha yeah, well I'ma hang up then. I'll see you in a few."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

Hanging up, Korra stuffed her phone into her pocket. Quickly cracking her knuckles and stretching slightly, "Alright time to climb this tree." Looking up at the towering tree, she proceeded to make her way up. Step after step, reach after reach, she eventually made her way up to the third floor, "Okay just gotta get to that branch."

With one last hurrah, Korra jumped and successfully made it to the window. Softly tapping on the glass she whispers, "Heyyyy… Opal?"

Korra waited patiently before she sees Opal's head peeking out from her room. They wave at each other before she hurries over to the window. Looking left and right behind her, Opal opens the window while whispering back, "Hey! Nice to meet you Korra, I'm Opal."

Throwing slanted peace sign, "Heyo, it's finally nice to meet ya in person."

Opal smiles brightly, "Yeah you to!" Giving her a quick hug, "Come on, let's hurry."

They both tippy toed into Opal's room before closing the door shut. Now taking off her backpack, Korra unzipped her bag. "Okay, so here's the comic he was talking about. Oh, and also those fire flakes… and also the souvenirs we got from our trip to Ba Sing Se." She pretty much dumped out her entire backpack on the bed by the time she was done.

"Woah… wow…" smilingly dearly, "that's definitely more than I thought."

"Ehh," Korra shrugs, "You should've seen the plush I was against bringing with me. That thing was hugeeeee."

Opal looked flabbergasted, "What?! There's still more?"

"Mmhmm… anyways, do you mind if I take a seat?"

"No of course not, make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Korra plopped down onto the edge of her bed. 

"Oh let me go grab Bolin's things!" She quickly ran over to her closest and pulled out an equally big bag.

Korra's eyes snapped open, "Says the one with a loaded pack, damn guurrrllllllll. You two are seriously trying to break my back huh?"

Opal blushes slightly, "Korra! We barely know each other and you're teasing me already?"

Letting out moderately loud laugh, "Sorry sorry, you know I had to. We may not really know each other that well yet but it feels like I've known you longer, you _are_ Bolin's girlfriend after all. If you can deal with his goofy side and still love him, you're a great friend in my book!"

Rubbing her cheek slightly, "Thanks… I know it's kinda weird since well, duh, it's our first time meeting each other _and_ first time talking directly with each other. It's… honestly pretty weird but hey, I feel like we already have this… bond…? You've been supportive of our relationship since the beginning even though his brother was against it."

Korra smiles, "Well… of course I was skeptical at first when Bolin first starting talking about his "online girlfriend" but after he talked about you and the way you made him smile, I had this feeling you were good for him. I don't know…" rubbing the back of her neck, "I'd like to think I'm good at judging characters, I've been screwed by people I've trusted many times so…"

"Korra…"

Letting out a soft breath, "Mmm, well enough of me! I should probably get going now. We should definitely meet up again at like a cafe or our place or something." Getting close to Opal for emphasise, "In daylight of course," they both started chuckling, "Never thought I'd meet my best friend's girlfriend for the first time by sneaking into her room at midnight. Uuu~ scandalous hahaha!"

Opal covered her mouth when she started laughing uncontrollably, "Yeah I know… I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean to make you climb up my tree… honestly I was fine with waiting until we were both free so we could exchange it in person but he wanted to switch them asap. This was definitely _not_ how I expected us to meet for the first time."

"Ahahaaha, trust me. This isn't the weirdest first encounters I've had."

Making a face of disbelief, "No way…"

"Yup I'm not joking… anyways," looking at her watch, "I should really get going now, I'm starting to get pretty tired and it's like 1am now."

"Woah you're right, sorry for all the trouble! I swear I'll make it up to you later!"

"I'll look forward to it then!"

"Let me show you out," Opal poked her head out the door before they both crept over to the window. "Okay, I'll catch you later then!"

Keeping her balance on the branch, "Yeah I'll see you later! Night!"

"Good night!"

Korra quickly went down the tree and landed softly on the ground. Looking left and right she deems that it's clear before quickly sneaking off the property. Then with a soft huff, Korra scaled over the last fence and scampered off to her motorcycle. But humorously talking to herself as she cleared her throat one last time, "Of course I don't look sketch…" she takes off her baseball cap and switches it for her helmet before starting her jet black Harley Davidson. It roars awake making her cringe slightly, "Shh shhhh not so loud today baby." 

Kicking off the pavement, she proceeded to ride home. Then once she parked her bike, she when into her shared apartment with her close friends, Mako and Bolin. Of course, Mako was sleeping for his early shift and Bolin was wide awake and pretty much attacked Korra when she came through the door. Which, turned out to be a mistake since Korra judo flipped him by reflex.

After a loud bam, "OWW! KORRA!"

Wincing slightly, "Whoops… sorry my bad."

Rubbing his back, "Ow ow ow ow… nope… you're good… but anyways! Where's my stuff!"

Now rolling her eyes, "Here yah go you love bird." Korra tossed the backpack at him getting a "oof" in response before he started fan-boying. 

"Yes yes yes!! Yes! I love you, you're the best Korra!" He says while pulling her into a crushing hug.

"Ughh! Okay okay I got itttt… y-you're welcome so please putmedown!!"

"Oh sorry!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, "Thanks… well, I'm tired so ima head to bed." Waving a hand, "Good night Bo, enjoy..."

"GooOOoodd night! Thanks again!"

After she dragged her feet up the stairs, she let out a groan of relief went she face planted on her bed. "OooOOOooooohhh… so much better…"

...

"Ughhh dammitttttt… I don't get this problem… what the heck!"

Rubbing her eyes, she tapped her pencil on her review ship before giving up.

"Okay… maybe I should ask Opal… yeah sounds like a plan."

Lazily scrolling through her messages, Korra tapped on a contact before sending a message.

**(01:13) Korra: Hey Opal, do u hav any idea how to solve Beifong's problem? Its pg 4 of the review packet**

**(01:45) ???: ??? Wait, aren't you the same person who texted me a few days back?**

**(01:45) Korra: Huh?**

Looking at her phone, "What the, how'd I…"

**(01:46) Korra: Oh awkward… not sure how I still hav ur number. Guess I forgot to delete it hahaha… sorry**

**(01:47) ???: No worries.**

**(01:47) Korra: But wow… I must say, u must be a night owl. Ah, well I guess we could be in different time zones. It's like almost 2am for me**

**(01:47) ???: Mmm… seems like we're not that far away from another. It's around 2am here as well.**

**(01:47) Korra: Oh so u are a night owl then? I'm pretty sure the last time I texted u by mistake was like 12 something am**

**(01:47) ???: Yes pretty much.**

**(01:47) ???: And to answer your question, I am a night owl I guess… I'm actually an insomniac.**

**(01:47) Korra: Oh that sucks… I usually sleep like a baby**

**(01:48) ???: That makes me envious, sometimes I wish I can sleep at least five… or well no, at least four hours of full sleep.**

**(01:48) Korra: What?! U sleep like less than 4 hrs a day?!**

**(01:48) ???: Mmhm sadly.**

**(01:48) ???: Anyways, not to be nosy or anything but maybe I can help you with your review sheet?**

**(01:48) ???: Just send me a picture.**

**(01:48) Korra: Oh… uhh u sure? I mean… I don't want to bother u. I don't even know ur name**

**(01:48) ???: Good point but I really don't mind. I could use a break from my work.**

**(01:48) ???: And my name, right, I can fix that. My name's Asami.**

**(01:49) Korra: Asami… thats a beautiful name. Mines is Korra btw, its nice to meet yah!**

**(01:49) Korra: Or well, good to know yah??**

**(01:49) Korra: I mean I hope I'm not being creep**

**(01:49) Korra: U know, bein a stranger and all…**

**(01:49) Korra: Like I txted u by mistake**

**(01:49) Korra: Ok yeah sorry, I should stop rambling…**

**(01:49) Asami: Hahaha, you seem like such a dork. But hey, don't worry you're fine.**

**(01:49) Asami: I hope I'm not being a creeper myself.**

**(01:50) Asami: You know… texting a stranger at 2am myself.**

**(01:50) Asami: And asking if you needed help with your review sheet to top that off.**

**(01:50) Asami: Like a creeper.**

**(01:50) Korra: Aahahahahaha! Touche Sami touche!**

**(01:50) Asami: "Sami" o_0**

**(01:50) Korra: Oh shit! I'm sorry! Is it to early for nicknames??? Sorry… I dont mean to step over my boundaries…**

**(01:51) Asami: I'm just pulling your leg, I don't mind. As long as you don't call me something weird it's cool with me.**

**(01:51) Asami: Now, let's get back on track. You want to send me a photo of that review sheet of yours?**

**(01:51) Korra: Oh right!**

**(01:51) Korra: Yah thx giv me a sec**

**(01:51) Korra: *Photo Sent***

**(01:51) Asami: Hmm, I see… give me a second.**

**(01:53) Asami: Okay, so you would just have to find the velocity and gravitation first to find the projectile motion. I'd recommend looking for the velocity first and from there it's pretty easy to solve if you just list out the information. And hint, try not to get tricked by the 4 and 9 by inputting them in the wrong equations.**

**(01:53) Korra: Woah… wha the how'd u?**

**(01:53) Asami: Simple physics is child's play for me.**

**(01:53) Korra: Woah damnnnn… so savvy hahaha**

**(01:54) Asami: Well it comes naturally to me… it kind of runs in the family because of our business.**

**(01:54) Korra: Wow thats amazing Asami!**

**(01:54) Korra: I'm shookkkkkkk!**

**(01:54) Asami: =)**

**(01:54) Korra: Hahahahaha**

**(01:54) Asami: What?**

**(01:54) Korra: No its nothing…**

**(01:54) Asami: Come on, you got me curious now?**

**(01:54) Korra: No… its just**

**(01:55) Asami: o_0**

**(01:55) Korra: Hahaha**

**(01:55) Korra: That!**

**(01:55) Asami: What do you mean?**

**(01:55) Korra: The emoticons… sorry I didnt think u'd be the type to use them. You just seem pretty smart so I figured that u… haha ur way to cute!**

**(01:55) Asami: Wha-**

**(01:55) Asami: >:/**

**(01:55) Korra: See >XD ur too cute Sami!**

**(01:55) Asami: Oh hush! Do your review sheet already or I won't help you!**

**(01:56) Korra: Ok ok mom…**

**(01:56) Asami: Korra… don't make me…**

**(01:56) Korra: Make u what? 0_o**

**(01:58) Korra: … Asami?**

**(02:05) Korra: ;((((**

**(02:05) Korra: I'm sorry! Anything but the silent treatment!**

"Crap did I say something wrong?!! Maybe calling her mom was too much?!" Russling her head, "Ahh crap crap crap!!" Korra quickly stoke out her tongue and furiously started typing.

**(02:06) Korra: I'm so sorry I called you mom! I meant it as a joke!**

**(02:06) Korra: ;A;**

**(02:06) Korra: Asami…?**

**(02:06) Asami: Pfft hahahaha!**

**(02:06) Asami: I can only imagine your face!**

**(02:07) Asami: But I'm sorry, I guess I took my joke too far. Don't worry, you didn't offend me in any way.**

**(02:07) Asami: …. Korra?**

**(02:57) Korra: Oh crap sorry I fell asleep!**

**(02:57) Korra: Umm… uh… well Ima go focus on my worksheet so um… yeah…**

**(02:57) Korra: Thx for the help**

**(02:57) Korra: Ttyl**

Feeling utterly tired, it was currently close to 5am when Korra was on her fourth cup of caffeinated tea. "Ooohhh… my head is killing me…" rubbing her eyes she was about to knock out when her phone buzzed.

**(05:03) Asami: Good morning. Sorry, I fell asleep as well.**

**(05:04) Korra: Hey Sami…ajkfhngffufuuaga….**

**(05:04) Asami: ???**

**(05:04) Asami: Are you…?**

**(05:04) Asami: Half asleep?**

**(05:04) Korra: I don't**

**know...whachatalkinnbaout…**

**(05:04) Korra: But...are**

**wee...cooll…**

**(05:04) Asami: Hahaha, you're pretty cute yourself.**

**(05:04) Asami: It's like you're drunk.**

**(05:05) Korra: U should seeme when I'mmmdrunkkkk…**

**(05:05) Asami: I'd like to.**

**(05:05) Asami: Seems like it'd be something to look forward to.**

**(05:05) Asami: Korra?**

**(05:06) Asami: I guess you fell asleep. Well good night (well morning) and sleep tight.**

...

It's been a few weeks now since Korra and Asami have started their random friendship. Neither of them in their wildest dreams thought that this friendship would lead to anything more than that but, to both of their surprises, they had a lot in common. Of course, nothing crazy and specific like their hobbies such as exercising or inventing, but things on a more spiritual level such as their support for women's rights and the lgbtq+ community.

They've shared plenty of personal and private details about their lives and even some things that people close to them don't even know. All of this happened within three short months and that scared them to a certain degree. It was scary to share such private information to a stranger, someone you haven't even physical met yet nor even know what they look like but, it felt right. They both had this feeling deep inside of them that the other person was trustworthy.

**(20:04) Korra: Hey nerd, can we talk?**

**(20:06) Asami: Hey dork, what's up?**

**(20:06) Korra: Nothin much, I just wanted some company.**

**(20:06) Asami: =)**

**(20:06) Asami: Sure, let me go wash my hands since I was just messing with my car.**

**(20:06) Korra: Cool :3**

Asami got off her workbench and cleaned herself up. Then, once she was done, she headed up to her room before quickly changing into a baggy sweater and belly flopping onto her bed.

**(20:13) Asami: Now what? :)))**

**(20:13) Korra: .w. …….**

Asami rose a brow.

**(20:13) Asami: What's going on?**

**(20:13) Asami: You're acting fishy.**

**(20:13) Korra: Oh nothin… I was just… u know… chillin…**

**(20:13) Asami: Korra really? Come on tell me what's wrong. We've talked about more embarrassing things like periods and masterbating so I don't see much of a filter between us.**

**(20:13) Asami: Unless…*gasp* you're breaking up with me?!! DDDD:**

**(20:13) Korra: What?!?!!**

**(20:14) Korra: Oh no no no!! I'll tell u I'll tell u so please! Anything but that!! DDDX *dramatically falls on floor while crying***

**(20:14) Asami: Hahhaha you dork, you know I'm kidding. But seriously, what's wrong?**

**(20:14) Korra: Well um… this is… kind of embarrassing but uh…**

**(20:14) Asami: Yes?**

**(20:14) Korra: I want to talk to u**

**(20:14) Asami: Okay?? We're doing that already aren't we?**

**(20:14) Korra: No I mean, like legit talk to u**

**(20:14) Korra: Like over the phone talk to u…**

**(20:14) Korra: I wanna know what ur voice sounds like…**

Asami's lip formed an "o" shaped as she typed her response.

**(20:15) Asami: Oohhhh…**

**(20:15) Asami: Umm… yeah… sure I guess.**

**(20:15) Asami: That's cool with me.**

**(20:15) Korra: So…**

**(20:15) Asami: So…**

**(20:15) Korra: U wanna do the honors?**

Asami's lips curled into a smirk. She started flutter kicking her legs before flipping onto her back.

**(20:15) Asami: You getting cold feet on me there young one? You're the one who wanted to talk so please, I insist you do the honors.**

**(20:15) Korra: -3-**

**(20:15) Korra: And young one?! Your only a yr older than meh!**

**(20:15) Korra: But ok ok fine, giv me a sec**

Korra rubbed her cheek before shyly dialing her best friend's number. It rang for a second before Asami picked up.

"Hello?"

Feeling flabbergasted, Korra couldn't help but think: _Woah… her voice sounds angelic…_

"Hello? Korra, you there?"

Quickly snapping out of it, _"H-Hi… hi Asami… hi…"_

Asami's lips curled into a sly smile, "Hey you dork, don't you have anything else to say besides hi?"

Korra started laughing over the phone, _"Sorry I'm a bit nervous for some reason."_

"Why? It's not like we haven't talked before… or, well I mean it is the first time we're talking over the phone but still… you know what I mean."

_"Okay point taken, anyways whatcha doin now hotstuff?"_

Playfully twirling her hair, "Not much, just lying on my bed." Asami says while bringing her knees up and crosses her legs, "You know… can I be honest?"

_"Shoot me."_

"I kind of… love your voice… not to be creepy or anything."

Korra starts giggling, _"What a coincidence, me too actually. Not to be creepy."_

Asami begins chuckling while flipping back onto her stomach, "You know it's funny that we still don't know what we each look. After three months of personal and deep conversations, you'd think we'd send a picture but nope," she says while popping the "p" and pushing her hair back. "Well, we've bonded a lot over the past three short months and I have to say, we've made amazing progress compared to my normal relationships. But hey, it's nice to finally know what you sound like. Anyways, what about you? What are you doing right now?"

 _"You make it sound like we're dating or something,"_ laughing humorously, _"I definitely feel like we should meet up in person or something. You know… since we do live in the_ **_same_ ** _city and all. Not to mention we actually go to the_ **_same_ ** _school and everything!"_

"Mmm… I don't know, I kind of like the mysterious vibe of our relationship. You know, somehow it's kind of… sexy."

Laughing once again, _"Sexy? Sexy huh? A sexy friendship hahaha that sounds great but hey! I do have to say I have to agree with you, I kind of like the way things are. It's pretty fun with the mysterious vibe we got going. Oh! And to answer your question from earlier I am currently cooling down from my workout. Though I think I might have overdone it… my ass is killing me."_

"Pfft! Oh my god Korra," Asami started laughing to the point her stomach began cramping up a bit, "You're killing me woman! I swear I'll never have to go to the gym with you around."

_"Good! It's worth my blood, sweat and tears then. I wish you could see how tight I am. Oh, I'm definitely flexing my biceps by the way."_

"Korra you dork! Stop!!" Clutching her stomach, "I-I can't! You're making me cry!"

Korra took a few breaths to regain her composure from laughing before saying, _"Hey… but in all seriousness, we have to meet up someday… I mean, don't you imagine it? I know I do. The thought actually running into you or seeing you around campus… it makes me smile. I mean come on, it's big and all but I feel like I'd recognize you if I saw you."_

"Oh really…?" Asami started playfully twirling her hair around again, "Is that a challenge I hear? Hahaha, how would that even work though? You don't even know what I look like. Actually, what do you think I look like?" 

_"Hmm… that's a great question. I don't know? Like you'd look like how your voice sounds like?"_

"Oh my god!" Laughing once again, "What's that even supposed to mean Kor?"

Korra shrugs, _"I don't know. I'll just talk to ya when I see you."_

"Oh Korra… alright, challenge accepted. I'll keep an eye out for you to then."

Korra raised an eyebrow, _"Oh? What are you going to be looking for? A dorky stud-"_

"A dorky **buff** stud you mean. A dorky **_buff_ ** stud."

_"Pfft! Haha oh no you didn't just go there Sato!"_

"Maybe I did… maybe I didn't."

_"You nerd."_

"You dork."

 _"Don't you mean_ **_buff_ ** _dork?"_

There was a moment of silence before the both of them started cracking up again. Then they continued talking about pointless things and had plenty of laughs that Korra even almost fell off her bed at some point until someone banged on her door. 

"Shut it Korra! It's 1am so keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!"

_"No way… oh shit! It is almost 1am."_

"Woah… whoops! We've been talking for since like eight. Has it really been five hours? Damn…"

_"I know! It really doesn't feel like it's been that been that long. More like, I'm surprised my crappy dank phone didn't die on me."_

"You dork."

_"Hey what can I say? A dank phone is a dank phone. Anyways… it is dying though so I guess this is the sign to hang up…"_

"Yeah… I guess."

_"Aww is poor old Sami gettin a little sad."_

"Oh shut it! You're the one who's gonna miss me more."

_"Eehhh what can I say? That's the truth to be honest."_

Asami blushed slightly, "Well whatever you dewb! Don't miss me too much and go to sleep! Beifong's going to kick your ass if you're late again."

_"Ughhh, don't remind meeee… anyways, good night then hot stuff."_

"Good night tight ass."

 _"Hmm how would you know my ass is tight? Unless!"_ Gasping dramatically, _"You've been stalking me the entire time!"_

"Really? Don't make me come find you now so I can smack that ass of yours!"

_"Uuu~ please do, I'll be looking forward to that!"_

"Oh you perv, just go to sleep already!"

_"Okay okay, I'll go to bed like a good munchkin. Gooddddd night mom!"_

Asami rolled her eyes, "Good night honey, sleep tight."

Smirking slightly, _"Like my ass."_

"Korra! Geez I'm hanging up now, bye!"

_"Aww wait-"_

Pouting slightly when the line cut, "Oh boo… Sami actually hung up… oh well," flipping onto her back, "I do seriously want to meet you someday Asami! Hah… oh well, I know we'll meet one day!!"

...

Walking across campus, Korra made her way to the parking lot. When she finally made it to her bike, she hopped on it before opening up her phone.

**(13:34) Korra: Hey beautiful! Wanna get some lunch with me?**

Asami's phone buzzes mid lecture making her look down. 

**(13:34) Asami: Shouldn't you be in class right now?**

**(13:34) Korra: Well technically yes but class ended early today. And shouldn't u be in class as well?**

**(13:35) Asami: I'm multitasking.**

**(13:35) Korra: Hahahhaha, gasp I'm shook! The oh so smart and diligent Asami Sato is texting during class!**

**(13:35) Asami: What? Are you some teen or something?**

**(13:35) Korra: Nope but I am askin ya out on a date ;)))**

**(13:37) Asami: Awwwwww! I'm flattered but that would be cheating you dork. And it's been like three weeks and you still haven't found me on campus yet.**

**(13:37) Korra: Aww come on giv me a break. This campus is huugggeeee! How the hell am I supposed to find u!**

**(13:38) Asami: Wasn't that the point?**

**(13:38) Asami: If you want to "woo" me then find me by how I "sound."**

**(13:38) Korra: Ur so meannnn :((((**

**(13:38) Korra: Don't u wanna meet ur best friend for the 1st time?!!!!**

**(13:39) Asami: Yes but a promise is a promise. If you're really that desperate than you can just google me. There are a ton of pictures and articles of me with Future Industries.**

**(13:39) Korra: Hey thats no fun! Wheres the challenge in that?**

**(13:39) Asami: Tough luck then babe :P**

**(13:39) Asami: Have fun looking through our entire student population hahahaha!**

**(13:39) Korra: :PPPP**

**(13:39) Korra: And ohhhh trust me, when I finally find u Ima giv u a big ass hug that u wont forget!**

**(13:40) Asami: That's if you find me.**

**(13:40) Korra: </3 **

**(13:40) Korra: My heart!!**

**(13:40) Korra: Yee of little faith**

**(13:40) Korra: I swear!!!! I will find u one day!**

**(13:40) Asami: Mmhm…**

**(13:40) Asami: If you say so.**

**(13:41) Korra: -3- well Ima go eat some lunch then so ttyl!**

**(13:41) Asami: Okay, enjoy! :))))**

...

"Hey Korra!"

Looking up from her lunch tray, "Hey Bo!"

He quickly sits down with his tray while excitedly saying, "You ready for the dance?"

Rolling her eyes slightly, "Ughhh do I have ta go? My body is killin meeee, my muscles are way too sore man!"

"Hey you're the one who wanted to challenge Tahno to a swim off." Shrugging slightly, "Besides! Everyone popular is going to the club. You have to come!"

"But I hate social gatheringsssss."

Opal comes up from behind and kisses Bolin's cheek, "And this is why you'll never find your Asami… hey babe," hugging her boyfriend from behind, "But seriously, you have to go! I bet you she'll be here!"

"Ughhh!" Face planting onto the table, "but there are so many thirsty people there!! You know how many people try to hit on me when I hit up clubs?"

"You tryin to brag or something?"

"Trust me. It's **not** fun!"

"Why don't you just text your wife to see if she's coming? And at least this way you don't have to look for her through the entire student population."

"She's not my wife! At least… not yet."

"Awww look at Korra blushing!"

"I can't believe you actually have a crush on someone you've never met before!"

"Hey!" Throwing a used napkin at Bolin, "Look who's talking!"

"Touche…"

Smugly smirking, "Though so. Anyways…" cleaning up her lunch tray, "I think I'ma head home now, Mako said he needed some help with rearranging his room."

"Okay, we'll see you at the club then Kor!"

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder while waving off, "We'll see about that!"

...

**(21:23) Korra: Ughhhhhh**

**(21:23) Asami: Hahaha what's up?**

**(21:23) Korra: Asammiiiiiii**

**(21:23) Asami: What's wrong you dork?**

**(21:23) Korra: Helllpppp meeeehhh**

**(21:23) Asami: You dewb just tell me what's wrong already?!**

**(21:24) Korra: Ughhhh… u see… my friends are making me go to the club**

**(21:24) Asami: Oh? Is that so?**

**(21:24) Asami: Hahaha more like, which club are you at?**

**(21:24) Asami: I'm actually at one right now.**

**(21:24) Korra: NooOOOoooo!**

**(21:24) Korra: No freakin way!**

**(21:24) Korra: So they werent lying!**

**(21:24) Asami: 0_o what do you mean?**

**(21:24) Korra: Bolin and the others said that u might be at one since all the popular kids are goin**

**(21:24) Korra: *eyebrow wiggles* guess ur a popular kid after all hot stuff! 0w <**

**(21:24) Asami: "popular kid"**

**(21:24) Korra: XDD yup~**

**(21:25) Asami: *rolls eyes* anyways… I'm at the Club Phoenix, you?**

**(21:25) Korra: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD=**

**(21:25) Korra: Duuddddddeeeee!**

**(21:25) Asami: *rolls eyes, again* I assume we're at the same one then?**

**(21:25) Korra: XDDDDDDDD**

**(21:25) Korra: Hell yeah!**

**(21:25) Korra: Yessss!! Its time I finally find u babe >o<**

**(21:25) Asami: *rolls eyes, yet again***

**(21:25) Asami: Well good luck finding me by my "voice." It's a decent sized club and there's more people than usual too.**

**(21:25) Korra: Heyyyy ;A; don't be meannnnn! U know ur gonna keep an eye out for my thick ass too *smirks***

**(21:25) Asami: Oh I am so gonna beat your ass!**

**(21:26) Korra: Damnn guurrlllllll~ didnt know u were that thirsty for me *winks***

**(21:26) Korra: Anyways~ I'm about to head inside so I'll see u in a bit XD**

**(21:26) Asami: I'll be waiting~ *winks***

The moment Korra entered the club, she winced at the loud music. Her core was practically vibrating and the atmosphere was incredibly energetic. _Too_ energetic for Korra in fact. Despite having an optimistic and extroverted personality, she didn't actually enjoy being around in crowded places like this. 

Scratching her head, "Where are they at…"

She started wandering into the club before hearing someone call her name.

"Kor… Ko… -ra! Korraaa!"

Looking here and there, Korra finally spots her friends. "Hey guys!"

The moment they met up everyone wooed in amazement. "Wow damn Korra! You're lookin finneeeee tonight!" Quickly fist bumping her friend.

Grinning slightly, "Thanks Bo…" Korra was dressed in nicely fitted dark blue jeans with tan combat boots, a tight white t-shirt with a silver arrowhead necklace and a black leather jacket. "But guys guess what?! I think tonight is my finally my time!!"

Mako, Bolin and Opal looked at each other, "What do you mean? Time? Time for what?"

"I sent Asami a text and it turns out she's here!!"

Mako's brow went up, "Wait what?"

Bolin almost dropped his drink, "Noooo!! No way seriously?!"

"Oh my god! That's amazing Kor!!! It's just your luck!" Opal quickly grabs Korra's hands and spins her in a circle.

Making a bright grin, "Hell yeah! I'm so gonna find her tonight!! Well, I'ma go grab a drink and then look for her so you guys can party without me! There's no way I'm gonna let this opportunity pass!"

"Alright sounds good, catch you later then Kor."

"Just let us know if you want some help. I'm sure we can ask around to see if anyone knows an 'Asami' here."

"Nah it's cool, thanks Mako. I appreciate it but I want to find her on my own."

Waving off, "Ciao~"

Korra brushed her hair back before walking up to the bar. She ignored the several whistles and compliments she received before the bar master waved her down.

"What can I get ya?"

"Beer please."

"We have Budweiser and Coors."

"I'll have Budweiser please."

The bar master nods before taking off the cap and hands Korra the glass bottle while some bubbles ran down their hands. Giving him a quick wink, "Thanks mate." She quickly tosses a random bill on the counter before taking a sip while heading into the crowd. 

Bobbing her head to the music, Korra was feeling the loud bass before scanning the club. "Asami Asami Asami…" drinking more of her beer, she dodged a drunk classmate before her eyes fell on two women eating each other's faces.

Letting out a whistle, "Damn."

Walking past them, her eyes immediately falls on a familiar face. "Oh boy… Wu."

"Hey Korraaaah!" He scampers over to her side, clearly a bit more than tipsy, "Whaacha doein heare?"

Taking another sip of beer, "Just looking for a friend."

"Ohhhhhhrfp… maybwe I cann hrelp yahh?"

Smiling with a wink, "Nah, I'm good thanks though. Take it easy man," tapping his shoulder, Korra walks past him.

"Ookwayyy! Cautch yah latwerr!"

"Hmm… now then, Sami Sami Sami… where you at my Salami… pfft… okay, no she would kill me if I called her that."

*meanwhile*

"Hey Asami."

Finishing her fourth margarita, "Hmm… what's up Kuv?" She says while down the glass onto the counter and calls for another drink from the bartender.

"What's up?" Kuvira leans on the counter while giving Asami a judging look, "That's my question woman. Why are you smiling like a dumbass?"

Asami almost chokes on her freshly made drink, "Dumbass? That's mean, what's wrong with me smiling?"

"Well let me see, hmm… since when does our academy's pride and joy, Asami Sato, smile? Especially at a club nonetheless. You never smile in public."

“Hey that’s rude! I do smile…”

Kuvira gave her that “really” look.

“Mmh… okay okay fine…” her ruby wax stained lips curled into a smile, "Mmm… yeah well actually it turns out that Korra is here."

Cropping up her arm on the counter, "Oh? Korra as in your phone wife?"

Immediately blushing, "Na- wha- what! S-She's not my phone wife!"

Rolling her eyes, "Sure she isn't, you do know that you always have a creepy ass smile when you're texting her."

Smacking her friend's shoulder, "Oh shut it! Just go drink your nasty espresso martini. Coffee, syrup and liquor don't belong together."

"What are you talking about, you're just a hater."

Full on snorting, "Says you."

"Whatever… I'm going to the dance floor, you?"

Asami had been and still is chilling in the back area at the inner drink bar. Re-crossing her legs, "Mmm… nah, I'm danced out. Plus it's better I don't move as much so Korra has a better chance of finding me."

"Just confess you nerd."

"Go dance you muscles for brain."

"Hmfp," Kuvira turns around and walks to the dance floor waving her hand as Asami swirls her drink.

Tapping her heel against the counter, "Let's see if Korra can find me…"

*back to Korra*

Korra was currently in her second beer now and she hasn't had much luck. "Dammitttt… where's Asami?" Pouting with her lips puckered, she pulled out her phone ignoring, once again, the few men and women staring at her.

**(21:59) Korra: Babeeeeee**

**(21:59) Korra: Where r uuuuu**

**(22:00) Asami: What's wrong? You giving up already munchkin?**

**(22:00) Asami: Want me to tell you where I am? I haven't exactly moved from my spot since you texted me… it's getting lonelyyyy -3-**

**(22:00) Korra: Noooooo**

**(22:00) Korra: No spoilers!**

**(22:00) Korra: I know I can find u, just giv me like 5 mins.**

**(22:00) Asami: So you can find me by my "voice?"**

**(22:00) Korra: Stop teasing meeeee! Don't u want me to find u?!**

**(22:00) Korra: Besides, I know it sounds stupid but I'm really good at identifying ppl's faces by their voice!**

**(22:00) Korra: Its my hidden talent *eyebrow wiggles***

**(22:01) Asami: Then why don't you stop texting already and come find me hot stuff! Hahaha good luck~ X'D**

**(22:01) Korra: I am gonna hug the living shit of u Sami! Watch ur back cause I'ma come out of nowhere!"**

**(22:01) Asami: I look forward to it then. Just pray that I don't throw you over my shoulder 0w <**

**(22:01) Korra: Challenge accepted then. See u in a few! :3**

"Oh come on, come on… where are you at Asami!!" Scanning the entire crowd, "Ugh I know you're close by… I just feel itttt."

Time was ticking and Korra was becoming antsy. It's been a good amount of time and she still hasn't seen Asami yet. "Okay okay fine… I've checked the front, the dance floor, the bathroom… and the bar several times already."

Scanning the whole club, "Hmm… let's see… I still haven't checked the back yet?? Isn't that like the VIP area though??? Ehh… Sami did say that her dad owns Future Industries which is some big company apparently… guess I'll check it out." 

Walking past people, she feels her phone buzzing. Quickly standing off to the side:

**(22:34) Asami: Hey hot stuff, where u at?**

**(22:34) Korra: Omw to u now *eyebrow wiggles***

**(22:34) Asami: That's what u said like 30mins ago……u do realize that I'm on my 12th drink now right….**

**(22:34) Korra: Gasp!!! R u drunk then? =)**

**(22:34) Asami: Whatever makes u think that? ;)))))))**

**(22:35) Korra: Wellllll… u always properly spell out ur words and hav good grammar soooo "u" and "30mins" who r u and what hav u done to my sugar bunch? ;D not that I don't mind a drunk Sami~**

**(22:35) Korra: I kinda wanna see my drunk bae >XD**

**(22:35) Asami: "Bae?"**

**(22:35) Korra: Well duh ur my bae Sami! I may not know what u look like (for now) but I know ur definitely my type!**

**(22:35) Asami: Oohhhh… is that so cutie**

**(22:35) Korra: Mmhmm~ of course hotcakes, I can't wait to eat some of that**

**(22:35) Asami: Gasp, r u flirting with me?!**

**(22:35) Korra: Obviously~ hahaha, u do know that I do actually hav a crush on u right…**

**(22:35) Asami: …**

**(22:35) Korra: Sami?**

**(22:35) Korra: Oh shit wait crap! Ignore that I said nothing!!**

**(22:36) Asami: Korra….**

**(22:36) Asami: ;)))))) it must be the alcohol but I really want to kiss u noww…**

**(22:36) Asami: If u find me in 3mins I'll let u touch wherever u wanttt :3333333**

"Say what?!"

**(22:36) Korra: Thats a promise!**

Quickly speed walking pass the crowd, Korra couldn't believe what she just read. They've both been sending flirtatious texts to each other for the past month now and they both know _it_. And sure it might be the alcohol in their systems that's giving a little helping hand but hey, they're both attracted to each other on a personal level and they're both bisexual so where's the problem?

Right when Korra was about to approach the bar in the back, she accidentally bumps into surprisingly hard (aka muscular) woman. She had green eyes and a beauty mark just both one of her eyes.

"Watch it pal."

"Sorry," quickly bowing, Korra shuffles pass her and made it to the back area leaving the woman alone.

Korra was frantic with searching for Asami that she misses said woman's compliment. "Hmm… she was pretty hot, oh well…"

Giving the back area a quick scan, she started on the opposite side of the bar. "Hmm… nope… Asami Asami Asami… my Sami… where is my Salami…"

That's when her clear blue eyes fell upon this woman in a gorgeous scarlet red dress. Korra stood there frozen by her goddess like appearance, "Holy mother of…. A-Asami? No… no way she can't be that fucking hot- no not even, she _can't_ be that fucking _gorgeous_ , damn!"

Korra looked at the time seeing that she still had a minute left to her so called "promise" and began approaching her. That's also when some asshole stole her thunder and approached said unbelievably gorgeous woman.

Leaning against the counter, this guy started talking in a smooth voice. "Hey beautiful, you alone? Want me to buy you a drink? Or better yet, why don't you come over to my place. I have a private bar that's calling our names."

Korra's face twitches as she clenched her fist, "Why that son of a-"

The lady in the scarlet dress takes a sip from her glass and sets it down causing the ice to clink. "Sorry pal, I'm waiting for someone."

The guy starts invading her personal space, "Come on honey, I know I can show you a time."

"Not interested," she didn't even bother looking at him since her gaze was fixed to her watch. She began tapping her manicured nails on her phone as she continued drinking her margarita.

"Hey, don't be like-"

Right when he was about to touch the lady in a red dress, Korra quickly walks up from behind and wraps her arm around the lady's waist. Giving her a peck on the cheek, "Hey hotcakes, hope I didn't keep you waiting."

The lady looking up from her watch, she lets her eyes fall on the person behind her. Her pale green were drawn into those clear blue eyes as she said, "Korra?"

Korra gives her a seductive wink with a sinful grin, "Mmhmm, the one and only!"

Asami had a dumbfounded look on her face, "No way… you actually-"

"Oh you have a friend? Even better, we can all-"

Asami snaps giving some of her attention to the guy, "Get lost. You can either leave willingly or play with my with my favorite toy." Opening her purse, she exposes an intimidating taser.

The man immediately backs up with his hands in the air, "Oh easier there girl. Sorry I just wanted us to all have a good time and-"

Quickly turning her head back, Asami pulls Korra's face down and engages in a passionate kiss. Surprised at this sudden turn of events, Korra was awkward with her hands but then after a moment, she relaxes and welcomes Asami's body into her own. Smoothly turning her stool around, Korra steps in between Asami's legs and pulls her hips forward.

Letting out subtle moan, Korra drew back and switches their kissing angles. Asami enjoys Korra's reciprocation making her softly bite her lower lip and wrap her arms around her neck. They both weren't sure how long they were kissing but then eventually, and painfully, stopped.

"Wow…"

Laughing slightly, "You're telling me Asami, damn! I wasn't expecting that but I do have to say, you're more beautiful than I imagined."

Humming with her arms still wrapped around Korra's broad shoulders, "Like you can say much, you're more attractive than I thought."

They looked into each other's eyes before laughing out loud. Unwrapping her arms, "Why don't we head out? You know to get to know each other more or catch up on some things…"

Korra still had her hands placed firmly on Asami's hips. That didn't change either when she stepped off the chair either. She had this feeling that Asami was more drunk than she seemed.

Bringing Korra into a tight hug, Asami started mumbling into her neck, "Seriously, how the hell did you find me… damn, why are you so attractiveee!!! Ughh Korra!"

Korra hugged Asami back while signalling the bartender, "Okay thanks." Apparently Asami had already paid her tab in advance and drank about thirteen drinks. Feeling impressed, Korra quietly whispered to herself, "Damn woman… you have a high tolerance…" 

"Korraaa!"

"Okay okay! I'm movin!" Awkwardly shifting them back, Korra finally notices the guy gawking at them. "What you're still here dude?" Giving him a judging look, "Well whatever…" she proceeds to ignore him and helped Asami walk.

Then just right when they're in the hallway, Asami pushes Korra against the wall.

"Woah!"

Asami giggles while bringing her lips down to her neck, "Hehehe… I'm taller than you."

Shivering when Asami blows into her ear, "Sami…! Why'd you drink so much?"

"Mmh…" brushing her lips across Korra's ear, "Well… work was a " _little_ " stressfulll… so I… wanted to unwindd…"

"Okay… got it… but do you mind telling me why you're so up in my business? I mean, not that I don't mind but uh… don’t tell me you’re a…”

"Mmh…” she giggles, “well…" licking Korra’s ear before nipping it, "I mayyyyy or may not be a flirtatious and clingy drunk haha ha hahaaa…"

"Well fuck…"

Burying her face into Korra's neck yet again, "Mmh… I'm sorrwy… I didn't mean to make our first time meeting each other szooo awkward… I just…" sniffling slightly, "I don't knoww…"

"Asami…" smiling warmly, "Hey! Don't worry about it, let's just get you home so we can sober you up! We'll talk after that."

"Mmh… okwaayyy!!"

...

"Argh jesus!" 

After almost stumbling and face planting the both of them on the floor, Korra managed to set Asami down on her bed. She then quickly unzipped her dress and dressed said drunk woman in a hoodie ( _which,_ Korra was forced to buy at the student market because Asami puked on her clothes).

"There! You're all changed!" Letting out an accomplished huff, Korra took a double take on Asami's clustered room. She wasn't expecting her best friend to be this messy but when she thought about it, she actually didn't know much of her personal life outside of school.

Curling up into a lonely ball, "Mmh… Korraa…"

"Mmh? Yeah what's up Sami?"

"Don't gooo…. don't lreave me alonee…sleep overrr…please?"

Korra smiles before rubbing her back, "Hey don't worry, I'm not gonna leave ya alone. Besides, I said I would on the way back didn’t I?”

Drunk Asami had pretty much coerced Korra into saying over, in the _same_ bed, nonetheless.

Asami has a warm yet childlike smile, "Thank youuu…"

"Of course, anything for you. But come on, finish up this bottle of water and then we can sleep. I promise you…” clearing her throat, “I'm a great cuddle buddy!" 

Asami flops over while giggling, "Only if you feed me…"

Korra blinks, "Asami… come on you're almost with it."

"Come on feed mee!!"

After losing the nonexistent staring contest, Korra sighs before giving in. "Okay fine," she quickly grabs the bottle and takes a big gulp of water in her mouth before bringing her lips up to Asami's. Korra opens her mouth and lets the water trickle into Asami's but of course, once the water was gone, they engaged in another passionate kiss that gradually got louder. 

"Mmm… Korra…"

Asami started snaking her hands under Korra's shirt making her pull back, "Nuh uh, nope. No touching Sami."

"Mmh… whyyy…?"

"Well for starters, you're drunk. Two, we've barely met each other in person for the first time. And three, yeah, you're really drunk."

"Aawww boooo… you're no funn…"

"Come on Asami, I really care about you. I _really_ do! That's why… if we're gonna have sex… I want us to know for sure _and_ be sober." 

Rubbing the back of her hand against Asami's cheek, "Besides… I don't want you to regret anything when you are sober."

Pouting completely, "Okay fine… you win…"

Korra made a cute grin, "Cool, let's go to sleep then you dork." Climbing on top of the drunk woman, she plants an innocent kiss on her forehead. "Good night nerd."

Asami smiles while snuggling into Korra's warm body, "Good night Kor…"

...

Snoring soundly away, Korra was possessively hugging Asami. She was tightly holding Asami making her face practically buried in her own chest. But of course, the one who woke up first was Asami.

Trying not to squeal, Asami gulped.

 _Holy fucking shit?! What hell?!! Oh my god. What did I do? What the shit!!? Oh my god oh my god! No no no nononono!! Asamit Sato you didn't just fucking?! Nooooo, oh my god, this is_ **_not_ ** _happening._

Wincing completely while slowly glancing up.

_Yup yup yup… yup! That is fucking definitely Korra! What hell?! How in the hell did I end up sleeping with her?!_

Thinking back to last night, those embarrassing memories flashed through her head.

 _Okay yeah no! Nope nope nope abort abort! I did_ **_not_ ** _just get drunk as hell and kissed the fuck out of my best friend/chrush. And Asami Sato you did_ **_not_ ** _puke on the person you just met for the first time yesterday. You_ **_dumbass!!_ ** _Why the hell did you drink so muchhhhh!!!_ **_WHHYYYY!!!?!_ **

"Mmh…"

Asami immediately tensed up when Korra started mumbling and shifting. Quietly cursing herself, "Fuck fuckfuuckkk! Go fuck yourself and die Asami!!" 

A few awkward seconds pass before Asami regain her composure, "But on a side note… Korra really is extremely attractive… damn… she's an amazing kisser to…"

Her pale green eyes snapped open, "Okay nope! Stop Asami! Stop because this is just-"

"Mrgh…" Korra shifted more than earlier and her breathing changed. Asami quickly shut her eyes and buried herself in Korra's chest. She knew Korra had woken up. 

Korra groaned before leaning away for a second. Completely half awake, she hoarsed out some words in a deeper than usual voice, "Fuck… what time is it?"

She leaned over Asami and checked her phone. Squinting until she got focus, ".... OH SHIT!" Flinching while smacking her mouth shut, she mumbled a whisper, "Shit shit shit! I'm late! Oh fuck me! Beifong's gonna kill me!"

Korra slowly pulled out her arm from under Asami's head and practically tippy toed out of her dorm room before bolting it to class. Meanwhile Asami's eyes are shut closed and she waited a second before screaming into her pillow. Eventually her phone buzzes making her flinch.

**(08:19) Korra: Sorry I left before u woke up! I'm hella late to Beifong's class and I'm dead.**

**(08:20) Korra: Let me know if u need something from my ghost ok? ;m;**

Mumbling to herself, "Oh my godddd…. no no nonono noooooo…" fake crying to herself, "Asami you dumbassss…" flopping over she was about to rip herself a new one when her hangover hit her like a runaway train.

"Ugh…my head…worst. First. Impression. Ever."

...

Nervously tapping her foot, Korra was intensely staring at her phone. It's been seven _long_ days since either of them have texted each other. She was so focused that she didn't notice someone coming up to her from behind.

"Hey Korra!"

Korra jumped making the items on the table shake, "Woah huh?" Looking behind her, she Bolin and Mako. "Oh hey guys… 

"What's wrong Korra? You've been pretty down recently, something happen with Asami?"

They both sit down at the table and Bolin started eating his sandwich.

"Mmrph… mm y-yah! We usually see you glued to her phone smiling like crazy."

Letting out a sigh, "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Come on Kor, just tell us what happened? Maybe we can help, you never did tell us what happened that night when you suddenly went MIA."

Korra bangs her head on the table before groaning.

"Korra…"

"Come on Korra! Let us do our thingggg, we gotchu!! Love Guru Bolin will help ya!"

"Pfft," lifting her head up, "Love Guru Bolin? Since when were you a love guru?"

Making a smug face, "Since I'm the only one in a relationship at this table."

Both Mako and Korra simultaneously said "Hey!" as Bolin has a sleazily grin on his face before slurping his tea.

"Well anyways… ignoring the idiot."

"Hey!"

"What's bothering you Korra?"

"Mmm… well that's… hah, you know how I told you guys Asami was there?"

"Yeah, what about it? Was she not there?"

Looking off to the side, "Mmh… about that…"

Bolin's eyes were practically sparkling, "Was she there?!"

"Eeeehh… well… yeah…"

Mako was shocked, "Wait seriously? No way…"

Bolin gets even closer to Korra, "Oh my god yes! Tell us the detaillsss!! Was she what you expected? Was she hot? Ugly?" 

Smiling warmly with a slight blush, "Well, yeah actually… she was… amazing. She was everything I imagined her to be… well not that I knew what I was expecting but still… she was so beautiful…"

"And?! Anddd!!?"

"And she was… also hella drunk…" Korra states while sounding very dejected.

Gasping with his hands up at his mouth, "Oh no… where's this going?"

Swatting his brother's arm, "Shut it Bo! Let her finish her story."

Quickly scratching her head, "Urghh! Do I really have to say?!" The brothers give her the look. "Okay okay fine! Anything but the look!!"

It was silent for a few seconds before Mako started tapping his fingers on the table, "Okay and?"

"Well she uh… she k...ed me…" Korra quickly mumbles getting silent.

Mako blinks, "Say what?"

"I said… shekissedme!"

"She whatta what?"

Getting fed up, "I said… SHE KISSED ME!"

The brothers froze up at Korra's unexpected shout and confession. The three of them were then quickly embarrassed by the looks of everyone else in the store were giving them. Both Korra and Mako gave apologetic bows trying to play it cool before Bolin ruined it.

"What!! She kissed you! Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! How was it? Are you two dating now?"

Blushing completely "Wha- n-no! No we're not dating!!"

"Of course you're nottttt miss lovey dovey drooling all over your phone! Tell us the juicey deeds already!"

"Bo I told you we're not-" smacking her face, "Ugh you know what never mind…"

He wiggles his eyebrows, "Sooo how was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"This kiss obviously!"

Flinching slightly, "It was um…" 

"Spill the teaaaa Korra spill the tea!"

Feeling embarrassed, "Well it-it was…"

"It was?!!"

"It was… bad…"

They both responded with a dejected, "Oh…"

Bolin started twiddling his fingers, "Sooo… bad as in… a nasty wet kiss bad or like too much tongue action bad or…"

"Bo!" Smacking his shoulder again, "Just drop it!"

Bagging her head on the table again, "Uurrghhhh…" 

"Korra?" Patting her shoulder, "What's wrong? That can't just be all it… you aren't the type to be dissuaded by bad kissing kills… you two had a connection so I don't see why…"

"Ughh!! You're right Mako that's just it! It...it wasn't actually a bad kiss, it was actually amazing but just… alcoholly…" sitting upright, "I wasn't expecting our first kiss to be like that you know? I just imagined it to be more...sexy...sensual?? I don't know, I finally met my crush in person for the first time and there was this amazing spark but like I don't know?"

Korra cropped her chin on her fist, "I felt like Asami was going through a lot and was letting loose. She ended up throw-... I mean well, she blacked out and we ended up spending the night together. But then I had bolt it to class so I left her alone in the morning and well… we haven't talked since…"

"Hmm… well have you tried talking to her?"

"That's-"

"Sooo you haven't. Come on Korra we're not ten anymore just give her a call."

"B-But-"

"No buts, you're not a kid!"

Korra starts pouting, "Bu-"

Mako glares at her.

Sweating nervously before clearing her throat, "H-How...how should I...um...t-talk to her then…"

"Well, for starters-"

"You call her!" Bolin says cutting Mako off

Mako has an irritated face as Korra quickly panics, "I can't do that!! That's just way too awkward!!"

"Then text her. You're gonna have to talk to her at some point so I'd say meet up somewhere Korra." Mako shrugs, "I don't know who this Asami is but if you still want to be friends with her then just send a text."

"Oh oh! I can send the text for you if you're too scared Korra!"

Korra's eyes snapped open in fear, "What?! No I'll do it myself! I'm good!!"

"You sure???"

"Yup, I'm good Bo thanks!" _Who knows what the heck you're gonna send?!_ Blinking a few times, "W-What?"

"Well go on…"

"What do you mean?"

"We know you Kor… if we leave you be you're never gonna send it."

Feeling her brow twitch, "Really?"

The brothers looked at each other before giving Korra the _look_.

"Okay okay! Fine, you win." Pulling out her phone, Korra reluctantly started typing a text.

**(14:21) Korra: Hey Asami… I think we should talk…**

**(14:21) Korra: Its been like a week since we've talked and I know its been awkward b/w us but I really miss you… would meeting up at Fire Ferrets Cafe around 6 work?**

Angrily shoving her screen in her friend's faces, "There happy! I sent the stupid text!"

They both had a satisfying look on their faces, "Good."

Korra was pouting for a good moment before jumping up when her phone went off. Quickly flipping her screen back to her face.

**(14:22) Asami: ….**

**(14:22) Asami: I… I miss you to…**

**(14:22) Asami: And six is a little… I honestly have an extremely busy schedule at the moment so I don't know if we can meet up anytime soon…**

**(14:22) Asami: Maybe you can come to my room?**

Korra's mouth drops as the brothers bombarded her with the "whats" and "what's happening" questions.

**(14:22) Asami: I live in the Phoenix Dorms Room 312.**

**(14:22) Asami: Well you already knew that but just in case you forgot.**

**(14:22) Asami: It's best if you come late in the evening. I'll have hopefully finished most of my important documents by then.**

"What'd she say Korra?!"

"S-She…"

They both got closer, "She?"

"She said she w-wants me to go to her place later this evening… she's busy apparently."

Mako's mouth drops and Bolin starts squealing, "Yes yes yes! It's your time to shine Kor!!"

Korra just sat there with an awkward laugh. "This should be… fun…"

...

"Okay… I'm here… shit!"

Looking left and right, Korra checked the hallway to make sure no one was there. "Okay it's fine. You're fine… you're definitely fine…" crouching down to the floor, "Yeah right! You're not fine aahh!! Somebody help mehh!!"

Korra ends up pondering for a good ten minutes before she straightens up when someone walks down the hallway. Feeling their judging stares, she quickly knocks on Asami's door.

"H-Hey Asami it's me…"

Korra stands there awkwardly being hearing something drop to the floor. Quickly becoming worried, she puts her ear to the door and hears silent before falling forward all the sudden. And of course, yes that's right, Korra the queen of awkwardness definitely grabbed Asami Sato's breast by mistake. Asami stood there speechless as Korra blushed like crazy and fixed herself. 

"Oh shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to grab your-" Korra looks at Asami with an amazing blush before Asami starts laughing out loud.

"Oh my gosh- Korra you…" laughing some more, she wipes away her tears before telling the Korra to come on in.

Rapid firing her apology, "I'm seriously so sorry that was a total accident! I swear I didn't mean to-"

"Korra, it's okay! I know you didn't mean to and besides, we have the same body parts so it's not like you haven't seen nor touched breasts before."

Feeling slightly bashful, "T-True but still…"

"It's fine honestly, besides if anything I should be apologizing. Sorry for my embarrassing mess, I haven't had time to clean up recently…"

"Oh no don't worry about it! My room is usually a mess to," taking a proper look around Asami's room, Korra felt nostalgic. _Yup… looks pretty much like the same mess._

"You want some tea, water, juice or coffee?"

"Um… sure water please."

"Coming right up," Asami opens her mini refrigerator and hands Korra a bottle of water, "So…"

"Thanks…" opening the bottle, she takes a quick sip. "So… um how has it been hotcakes?" Korra says while immediately regretting her choice in words.

But thankfully, Asami smiles and answers normally. "Honestly… not that great. I've been swamped with projects and school work…" letting out a huff, "how about you?"

"That sucks… but mmm the usual I guess," shrugging slightly, "my ass is still getting wrecked by Beifong's class."

Asami almost choked on her tea, "Oh my gosh, Korra you and your ass."

Korra makes a goofy yet charming grin, "What can I say? I like keeping it _tight_ with my charm points."

"You didn't just… Korra!"

"Hahaha sorry sorry I promise I'll stop… at least for now."

Rolling her eyes, "Mmhm…" after a moment of silence, they both started laughing. "I really did miss you Korra… "

"Yeah me too Sami…hah…" scratching her head, "Argh!!! This is so awkward, okay! Let's address the elephant in the room. We finally met for the first time in person like a week ago and we also were kinda drunk, well mostly you…" clearing her throat, "and… we kissed."

Blinking slightly surprise, "Wow Korra… I uh… don't know what to say."

Feeling embarrassed, "Asami we kissed and well… being completely honest, not to sound like a creepier though but I um… k-kinda… enjoyed it."

Slightly stunned, "Korra… um that's…" Asami felt her cheeks getting warmer.

"I know! I'm sorry! This must be hella creepy because we've never met each other but like I feel like we have this connection and something just clicked and when you kissed me I just like you know! I felt this, this spark and it was just so wow and I-"

"Woah woah Korra calm down! Breathe Kor breathe!"

"But-"

"Korra, can you please let me speak?"

Korra pouts before nodding her head.

"Well… first let me apologize I'm sorry I just kissed you all the sudden."

"Tha-"

"Drunk or not, I shouldn't have kissed you. We hardly know each other, or well… that's not true but you know what I mean. We haven't even gone a proper date yet we already kissed," laughing slightly, "I'm sorry… I wasn't in the right state of mind." Looking sadly at the floor, "I was… having a rough time and well, I wanted to forget my troubles. I just got caught up in the moment and you were looking for me so I got carried away…"

Korra quietly whispers to herself which Asami doesn't hear, "P-Proper date?!"

"And uh… w-well…" twiddling her fingers feeling embarrassed, "I'm sorry about… p-puking on you…"

Korra blinks before failing to suppress her big smile, "No no, you're good Sami! Honestly, not like a little puke is gonna stop me from helping ya! Besides, you were kinda cute drunk and clinging to me."

"K-Korra!" Asami was practically bright red as she tried hiding her face behind a cushion she grabbed from her couch.

Now laughing hysterically, "A-Asami! You...you should see your face! You're so cute!" Korra grabs her stomach to ease the cramp before taking a pillow to the face.

Still feeling really hot, Asami felt warmth from Korra's compliments. Even if she was ashamed of herself _and_ pretty embarrassed, something about Korra's cute laugh and charming smile made her feel good about herself. There was a touch of pride that bloomed in her chest. _I'm the one that's making her like this._

So that's why without thinking Asami said, "Let's go on a date."

Korra almost immediately deadpanned and looked at Asami with some shock.

Finally registering what came out of her own mouth, Asami started spit firing some words. "Aa- w-wait, that's not what I meant! I uh umm I uh-"

Before she continued her cute fumble, Korra interjected. "Let's do it."

Now Asami was deadpanned and speechless as her mouth dropped. 

Korra made a small grin, "Let's do it. Let's go on a date." She quickly got up and walked over to grab Asami's hands, "I know it's still kind of awkward but I feel this connection between us and I know you feel it too. So… let's try to ignore this weirdness and start over."

"Korra…" Asami looked down at their hands and noticed how perfect they looked together. She still felt some self doubt at how fast things were happening but the moment Korra rubbed the back of her hand, "Okay… let's do it. Let's go on a date."

Korra gave Asami a child-like smile, "Does tomorrow around noon sound good?"

Smiling equality happy, "Sounds perfect."


End file.
